The Story of Alison
by babewithbrains132008
Summary: The Bladebreakers have a new member...a blader called Alison. She's certainly caught Ray's eye, but can she lead her new team to victory? Beyblade Season 1 O/C
1. 1 And so it begins

As the beyblades span around the dish, Tyson right on Ray's tail, the Bladebreakers cheered their teammates on. The Asian tournament was mere days away and soon they would be leaving for China. They needed to get in all the training they could.

'Go Dragoon Attack!'.

Dragoon flew straight into Driger, launching him out of the ring and right in to Rays hand.

'YES! I win!' Tyson started dancing around the ring laughing while Ray just rolled his eyes. 'Congratulation Tyson' the two gentlemen shook hands as Kenny types away at his computer.

'Ray your defence has improved massively, but Tyson try not to be so head-on next time, its easy to lost focus'

'PLEASE! Tyson lose focus? How could that ever happen?' Dizzy laughed as Tyson was already wandering inside for lunch while the others followed.

Ray simply sighed, choosing to stay outside and continuing practicing….

Suddenly out of nowhere a black beyblade flew into sight knocking straight into the top of Ray, sending his head flying towards the left into the bush where it came from.

A girl emerged from the bushes with black hair and big green eyes wearing a black dress and bright pink boots. But rather than seem keen for battle, she looked apologetic.

'Sorry I didn't know there was anyone here, I hope I didn't damage your beyblade' she said as she picked hers up.

'No no its fine, you just took me by surprise that's all' Ray said, yet he seemed to be looking in awe at her, in the same way that she did to him. Shaking his head he said 'I've never seen you around here before, but that's a really cool beyblade. My name's Ray'.

The girl smiled extending a hand to him 'Oh I know who you are, I've heard all about the Bladebreakers. My names Alison. I was just passing through here, but I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to battle me'.

Ray grinned at her with a naughty glint in his eye 'Now when would I ever turn down a battle, but I must warn you, Drigers a tough nut to crack',

'Oh believe me, Treagle is not easy to beat, but I like a good opponent' Alison laughed as she saw Rays eyes widen. She had a bitbeast?

'Well all the better' Ray laughed as he set up his launcher. As Alison was doing the same Tyson, Max and Kenny came outside to see what was going on.

'Hey what are you guys doing? Who's this girl?'

'My name is Alison and I've just challenged Ray to a battle. But it's an honour to meet you all. I've heard all about the Bladebreakers'. Alison extended a hand to them.

Tyson for a moment seemed perplexed before shaking a hand and grinning 'Alright a proper battle! Let's see what you got.' Tyson stepped to the middle of the beystadium between them ready to start the match.

'3…2…1…LET IT RIIIIIIIIP' he cried!

Both blades flew into the ring at rocket speed with Max and Tyson watching on as Kenny tapped away at his laptop. 'Wow I've never seen anyone else with a blade like that, not outside of the Bladebreakers anyway. Who only knows what the competition at the Asian tournament will be like?'

'Kenny you worry too much, your sweat is going to clog up my keys' said Dizzy.

Both Blades tore into each other, not holding back.

'Treagle don't hold back, attack now! Fire blast!' Alison shouted. Treagle suddenly emerged from her blade a great black eagle wailing with flames burning on its edges, tearing into Driger.

Ray seemed slightly shocked by this huge show of power, but then laughed. 'Don't think you're going to win THAT easily. Driger! Tiger Claw attack!'

Tyson and Max also started laughing 'Wow Ray is being strong, AND that Alison girl is pretty cute. Do you think he's got a crush?' The two boys were soon rolling around on the floor, while Kenny just sighed. Ray had suddenly blushed 'No that's not the case, I just really want to win. Go Driger!'

As Driger and Treagle tore at each other, the two blades both hit so hard they flew out of the dish at the same time, hitting the ground with no spin left.

'Wow it's a tie! But Alison you were awesome!' Max said as Alison went to pick up her beyblade.

'Thanks' she said going over to Ray who seemed to disappointed. 'Sorry you didn't win but you were right, you're a tough opponent. Well played.' She extended a hand to him.

At first Ray glared at her with an annoyed expression, but then he winked at her and shook her hand until the two of them were laughing alongside Max and Tyson

**Chapter 2: Who is Alison?**

As the entire team laughed Kenny seemed stunned. 'Wow Alison you were a lot tougher than we thought, where did you learn the beyblade like that?' he asked as the group headed back inside to sit down.

'I've just travelled around on my own, learning new skills and playing different opponents', Alison replied as she sat down alongside them. 'I've always wanted to enter the world championships, but because I've always been on my own, I don't really have a team to enter with'. Her face fell slightly at that statement which brought the room to a silence.

'Do you even have somewhere to live?' Ray asked with interest. Alison simply shook her head. 'Any empty warehouse, or dry bridge, or just anywhere I can find' she replied.

Ray simply looked at her in surprise. He could imagine travelling all the time like that and living by yourself without even a proper bed. Even though he grew up in a small village with the White Tigers, he always had a home and a bed to sleep in. Thinking about his past made Ray sad. His team had no idea what he had left behind….

With that thought he slipped out the room unnoticed and headed outside to where Grandpa was practicing.

'Hey Gramps' he called to him; sneaking up on Gramps with his big stick was the worst possible idea.

'Little dude!' he called sitting down to take a break. 'What can I do you for?'

'Well there's this girl who's just arrived here. Her name's Alison and shes a beyblader just like us. She's really good.' He said. 'But she doesn't have anywhere to live. I was just wondering if she could stay here until we go to China for the Asian tournament' he asked.

Gramps pondered for a moment before smiling 'Yeah of course she can we've got plenty of room, and besides, didn't you say you needed another member of your team for the tournament anyway?'

Ray looked up in realisation. Of Course! They'd totally forgotten about that! And Alison was such a good blader, why not let her join the team?

'Awesome! Thanks Grandpa' he said going to run back inside.

As he re-entered the main room, the group were all laughing again with Alison laughing the hardest.

Kenny went to examine Alisons beyblade. 'It seems damaged, don't you have any other parts'.

Alison shrugged her shoulders. 'Not really, I use whatever I can find, which isn't much. I only got Treagle as a present from a friend who I took care of a long time ago.'

The team all looked at each other with a surprised expression. Ray was the first to speak up.

'Hey its not fair you have to live or train on your own. You deserve to be part of a team. I asked Grandpa if you could stay with us and he said yes!'

Max and Tyson looked at him surprised. 'Oh yeah we still need another team member for the Asian tournament. Do you want to join the Bladebreakers?' Tyson asked

Alison looked stunned. That was so good of them! 'Really? You think I am that good of a beyblader?'

They all nodded.

She smiled at them. 'OK' she said 'I would love to! I promise Treagle and I won't let you down'

'ALL RIGHT!' Ray shouted going to hug Alison before pulling back and blushing. Tyson and Max once again started laughing.

'YES! The Bladebreakers are ready! China here we come!' Tyson shouted as the entire team put their arms into the air.

3

**Chapter 3: Jet Set to China**

It was finally time for the Asian tournament. The Bladebreakers had been practicing all week with their new member Alison who had certainly proved to be tough competition for all of them. She was certainly a good addition to the team.

When it came for the team to board the plane, Ray had already gone ahead to China as he said he had 'business' to take care of in his home country. So Max, Tyson, Kenny and Alison were set to board the plane. Well Tyson was SUPPOSED to be but as always, he was late.

'Where on earth is Tyson? The plane is about to leave! But check this place out! First class is awesome!' Max said as he started out the window.

'I know right!' said Alison. 'I've never been anywhere like this!'

The cabin crew were muttering to each other outside the plane 'We cannot hold the plane any longer' they said.

Suddenly they saw Tyson running up the corridor 'I'm here! Im not late! Don't leave without me!' he called as he tripped through the doorway.

'Tyson!' Alison called as he took his seat. 'Trust you to be late. But we're going to China!' she said as they both started squealing in their seats. Kenny sighed and turned to them holding Alisons beyblade.

'Here Alison, I've been making some modifications. I've added some new parts to help improve your defence. And I've also made you this launcher' he said presenting her with a new black launcher. 'It should boost your speed on launch so you can get a boost on your opponent'

Alison took her blade and launcher with a huge grin of glee. 'Wow thanks guys this is awesome.'

3

As the plane landed in China Tyson practically ran out of the plane 'I NEED TO FIND THE BATHROOM!' he screamed.

As the rest of the team entered the airport they were met by Mr Dickinson. 'I apologise our next plane has been delayed, so we shall stay here for tonight and fly to the stadium for the tournament tomorrow'.

The team nodded as Alison started jumping up and down 'YES I can't wait to see Chin-' she said as she was pushed out of the way by Tyson flying towards the bathroom. Alison laughed as she lay on the floor.

3

As the team arrived at the hotel they were shocked at how swanky it was. Tyson whistled and headed straight for the minibar while Alison and Max went straight to the bedroom. They saw the massive pillows and grinned at each other.

'PILLOW FIGHT'

Suddenly pillows were flying all directions and as one hurled towards the doorway it knocked Kenny sending his glasses flying across the room.

'OW! Guys come on stop it!' The two bladers completely ignored him bashing each other with pillows as Tyson came in with arms full of food hurtlng himself on top of Alison and she screamed as he landed on top of her covering her in chocolate and soda.

'TYSON! MY DRESS!' She said. She wasn't really angry but still peeved as it was her only dress. 'What else can I wear? You ruined my only dress'

'Oh no Alison sorry' Tyson said laughing. 'Don't worry we can head into town and go shopping. That way we can go and meet Ray'


	2. 2 Who is Alison?

_A/N I hope everyone is liking this story but just to confirm KAI DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS STORY. I'm sorry to those who liked him, but his whole backstory in Season 1 would have got in the way of my story. I hope you still like it!_

_PLEASE REVIEW_

As the entire team laughed Kenny seemed stunned. 'Wow Alison you were a lot tougher than we thought, where did you learn the beyblade like that?' he asked as the group headed back inside to sit down.

'I've just travelled around on my own, learning new skills and playing different opponents', Alison replied as she sat down alongside them. 'I've always wanted to enter the world championships, but because I've always been on my own, I don't really have a team to enter with'. Her face fell slightly at that statement which brought the room to a silence.

'Do you even have somewhere to live?' Ray asked with interest. Alison simply shook her head. 'Any empty warehouse, or dry bridge, or just anywhere I can find' she replied.

Ray simply looked at her in surprise. He could imagine travelling all the time like that and living by yourself without even a proper bed. Even though he grew up in a small village with the White Tigers, he always had a home and a bed to sleep in. Thinking about his past made Ray sad. His team had no idea what he had left behind….

With that thought he slipped out the room unnoticed and headed outside to where Grandpa was practicing.

'Hey Gramps' he called to him; sneaking up on Gramps with his big stick was the worst possible idea.

'Little dude!' he called sitting down to take a break. 'What can I do you for?'

'Well there's this girl who's just arrived here. Her name's Alison and shes a beyblader just like us. She's really good.' He said. 'But she doesn't have anywhere to live. I was just wondering if she could stay here until we go to China for the Asian tournament' he asked.

Gramps pondered for a moment before smiling 'Yeah of course she can we've got plenty of room, and besides, didn't you say you needed another member of your team for the tournament anyway?'

Ray looked up in realisation. Of Course! They'd totally forgotten about that! And Alison was such a good blader, why not let her join the team?

'Awesome! Thanks Grandpa' he said going to run back inside.

As he re-entered the main room, the group were all laughing again with Alison laughing the hardest.

Kenny went to examine Alisons beyblade. 'It seems damaged, don't you have any other parts'.

Alison shrugged her shoulders. 'Not really, I use whatever I can find, which isn't much. I only got Treagle as a present from a friend who I took care of a long time ago.'

The team all looked at each other with a surprised expression. Ray was the first to speak up.

'Hey its not fair you have to live or train on your own. You deserve to be part of a team. I asked Grandpa if you could stay with us and he said yes!'

Max and Tyson looked at him surprised. 'Oh yeah we still need another team member for the Asian tournament. Do you want to join the Bladebreakers?' Tyson asked

Alison looked stunned. That was so good of them! 'Really? You think I am that good of a beyblader?'

They all nodded.

She smiled at them. 'OK' she said 'I would love to! I promise Treagle and I won't let you down'

'ALL RIGHT!' Ray shouted going to hug Alison before pulling back and blushing. Tyson and Max once again started laughing.

'YES! The Bladebreakers are ready! China here we come!' Tyson shouted as the entire team put their arms into the air.

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. 3 Jet Set to China

_A/N Apologies this chapter is INSANELY short but I had to break my story so far down into chapters. I didn't want on chapter to be too long_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

It was finally time for the Asian tournament. The Bladebreakers had been practicing all week with their new member Alison who had certainly proved to be tough competition for all of them. She was certainly a good addition to the team.

When it came for the team to board the plane, Ray had already gone ahead to China as he said he had 'business' to take care of in his home country. So Max, Tyson, Kenny and Alison were set to board the plane. Well Tyson was SUPPOSED to be but as always, he was late.

'Where on earth is Tyson? The plane is about to leave! But check this place out! First class is awesome!' Max said as he started out the window.

'I know right!' said Alison. 'I've never been anywhere like this!'

The cabin crew were muttering to each other outside the plane 'We cannot hold the plane any longer' they said.

Suddenly they saw Tyson running up the corridor 'I'm here! Im not late! Don't leave without me!' he called as he tripped through the doorway.

'Tyson!' Alison called as he took his seat. 'Trust you to be late. But we're going to China!' she said as they both started squealing in their seats. Kenny sighed and turned to them holding Alisons beyblade.

'Here Alison, I've been making some modifications. I've added some new parts to help improve your defence. And I've also made you this launcher' he said presenting her with a new black launcher. 'It should boost your speed on launch so you can get a boost on your opponent'

Alison took her blade and launcher with a huge grin of glee. 'Wow thanks guys this is awesome.'

3

As the plane landed in China Tyson practically ran out of the plane 'I NEED TO FIND THE BATHROOM!' he screamed.

As the rest of the team entered the airport they were met by Mr Dickinson. 'I apologise our next plane has been delayed, so we shall stay here for tonight and fly to the stadium for the tournament tomorrow'.

The team nodded as Alison started jumping up and down 'YES I can't wait to see Chin-' she said as she was pushed out of the way by Tyson flying towards the bathroom. Alison laughed as she lay on the floor.

3

As the team arrived at the hotel they were shocked at how swanky it was. Tyson whistled and headed straight for the minibar while Alison and Max went straight to the bedroom. They saw the massive pillows and grinned at each other.

'PILLOW FIGHT'

Suddenly pillows were flying all directions and as one hurled towards the doorway it knocked Kenny sending his glasses flying across the room.

'OW! Guys come on stop it!' The two bladers completely ignored him bashing each other with pillows as Tyson came in with arms full of food hurtlng himself on top of Alison and she screamed as he landed on top of her covering her in chocolate and soda.

'TYSON! MY DRESS!' She said. She wasn't really angry but still peeved as it was her only dress. 'What else can I wear? You ruined my only dress'

'Oh no Alison sorry' Tyson said laughing. 'Don't worry we can head into town and go shopping. That way we can go and meet Ray'

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. 4 Whats Going On?

A/N Just to confirm I'm trying to follow Season 1 with my own alterations BUT I will skip some parts that I don't think are necessary.

PLEASE REVIEW!

So the team set off into the city and they immediately saw a new challenge: Keeping Tyson away from all the different food stands and Kenny away from the endless computer stores.

'I LOVE CHINA!' they both said at the same time crying like loons.

Eventually they met Mr Dickinson in a restaurant where they were presented with endless plates of food.

Tyson grabbed his knife and fork 'YEAH I'm gonna eat until I make myself sick!'

'I'm right behind you. I might as well split the seams on the dress if I'm getting rid of it!' Alison said tucking straight in….

But what they didn't notice was Mr Dickinson slowly winking at the waiter behind the screen….

When the team had finished all of the plates were clean and they all leaned back.

'I can't feel my toes'

'I don't have to eat for a week now!'

The waiter laughed saying 'I bet there's no room left for tea'

As Tyson was saying 'I'll take that bet' and turned to the waiter he was taken aback to see it was RAY!

The entire team looked up as Tyson shouted 'RAY!'

'You guys should pay more attention to your waiter, I mean I was serving you all night' Ray said as Mr Dickinson laughed. 'I mean I was serving you all night'

Tyson still seemed confused 'Don't tell me you've given up beyblading to clean dishes?'

Fortunately Ray shook his head 'I work here on weekends for extra cash' he replied. 'Theres a lot of amateur beyblading action around here and I can practice whenever I want'.

Alison suddenly piped up 'You're still part of the team right?'

Mr Dickinson then replied 'Yes he is and when he's not brewing tea he's still one mean beyblader. With his skills he's still an integral member of the group'.

To which Tyson and Alison looked at each other and simply grinned.

3

When Ray had finished serving and joined the group at the table, Mr Dickinson began:

'Listen here's what's going on. The Asian Tournament is massive, and as a team we must use it as a tune up for the World Championships which are going to be held later this year. But remember, we must win out here or we don't advance. Understand?'

The entire team nodded.

'Now' Mr Dickinson continued 'since we do not fly out to Hong Kong until tomorrow, you are free to go out and explore the city. I think Alison may need a new dress'. As he said that a seam on Alison's dress split and the team all turned towards her as Alison blushed.

…..

The team wandered through the city until they found a store with clothes that Alison could try on. Tyson had to practically push her through the door.

'But I don't have any money to buy new clothes!' she protested.

'Don't worry, Ray said he would take care of it'. Tyson said as Alison reluctantly went to pick out new clothes.

For the next hour it was like a fashion show as Alison tried on numerous different outfits, modelling each one for the boys. Each time they shook their head as she trudged back into the changing rooms.

Finally she stepped out and Alison actually thought she saw Ray's jaw drop. She was wearing a blue dress that had splits in the side that were filled in with a black shimmer fabric that shone like stars when it caught the light. Her pink boots were replaced with white ones and she was wearing a yin-yang necklace similar to the one Ray had on the back of his shirt.

'WOW' Ray said as the rest of the team nodded. Alison looked embarrassed. 'Do you think it's ok? I don't normally wear these sorts of colours.' And as she faced the mirror the rest of her team jumped up behind her and shouted 'BUY IT!'

To save her changing Ray simply carried her to the checkout and the assistant scanned all of the labels on her. Ray didn't even blink at the costs and happily paid for it.

As the team contently walked the streets a darkly dressed figure ran up behind the team and grabbed Kenny's laptop from behind.

Tyson gasped and shouted 'STOP HIM'.

As he dashed into an alley the entire team followed him…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. 5 The Return of an Old Friend

A/N PLEASE REVIEW

The Bladebreakers ran into the alley following the figure with Kenny's laptop. But suddenly he stopped. He halted running in front of a basic beydish.

'Hey Man! What gives? Give us back the laptop' Tyson said as he and the rest of the team had stopped in front of the dish.

'Yeah whatever I didn't want to steal it. I just needed to get you here.' The figure said tossing the laptop towards Max. 'HE wanted to see you' he said pointing to a ledge up above.

Suddenly a small figure with green hair jumped down and landed in front of the Bladebreakers. Most of the team didn't even flinch, although Ray had a look of surprise on his face.

'Well well well if it isn't the Bladebreakers, with Ray' he said. Ray refused to look him in the eye.

'Now come on Ray, aren't you going to tell your friends what a traitor you are?' the kid said as Alison turned to look at him.

'Leave them alone Kevin, they have nothing to do with this,' Ray said

'No way. I want to battle your team. See what our competition is like.' Kevin said getting out his beyblade.

'Oh so you're competing in the Asian tournament? Well then if you think you're so tough why DON'T we battle' Tyson said stepping forward with his blade at the ready.

'OK fine let's do this' Kevin replied as he got his blade ready. But Ray pulled Tyson back.

'Tyson don't do this. Kevin I'm not a traitor.' He said as Alison still stared at him.

'Well that's not what the White Tigers think. Perhaps you're chicken!' Kevin said which certainly aggravated Tyson. 'Right let's do this!' he said as Max stepped into the middle to start the battle.

'3…2…1…LET IT RIIIIIIIP' and both blades flew into the ring.

'Oh Kevin you really think you can beat us? Go Dragoon attack!' Tyson went to charge on Kevin's blade, but he suddenly darted right and Tyson missed so he flew out of the edge of the ring, flipped and landed. Tyson looked stunned on his miss.

Kevin laughed 'Yeah I'm not so easy now am I? Now feel the pain of my crazy monkey attack! Galmon!'

Suddenly a savage monkey bit-beast appeared and flew straight on top of Dragoon, multiplying his beyblade so Tyson had no idea which one was real. 'Dragoon! No! Phantom Hurricane!' His beyblade was getting flattened. As he flew into one of Kevin's blades it disappeared and Galman simply jumped up out of Dragoon's reach.

Ray was shocked at Kevin's behaviour. How could he let this happen to a friend? Kevin had to understand why he left….

'Kevin stop! This isn't fair!' He said. 'Tyson didn't so anything, and by fighting him it's not like you're proving anything'.

But Kevin simply ignored him and Galman savaged into Dragoon so hard he sent Tysons beyblade hurling into the air. As Kevin stood laughing he heard a voice from behind him.

'Kevin, what are you doing?'

The voice came from a girl dressed in all pink who was standing next to a guy who was as big as a building. Kevin looked surprised to see them. 'Mariah! Gary!' As he looked away Tyson took his beyblade out of the dish 'Hey what gives we're trying to have a battle here!' As he glanced at Mariah and Gary he saw Ray looked very nervous.

Alison stepped forward asking 'Who are you?'

'THAT is none of your concern'. The girl replied which made Alison scowl. 'Kevin, what are you doing here? Why are you battling them? You know it's against our rules!'

'But Mariah! It's Ray! He deserves to pay!' Kevin protested which set Mariah to glance at over and see Ray which led to her to gasp in shock…

A/N PLEASE REVIEW


	6. 6 The White Tigers

A/N PLEASE REVIEW

'Ray? What are you doing here? You left us? How dare you come back here? With a new team? After you left us? You have no right to do that!' Mariah snarled as the Bladebreakers all stepped back. 'And whos she? This pretty girl!' she said pointing at Alison.

'MY name is Alison' the blader replied. 'What is it to you?'

'Oh nothing…I just didn't think Ray went for girls like you. I thought he had a little more class'. As Mariah said that she had a cat-like look in her eye.

'Now Mariah…' a voice came from round the corner. Another figure appeared to which

'Lee…its Ray!' Lee's face appeared to be surprised to see his old teammate.

'Well Ray…this IS a surprise. But Mariah we don't play like that. Save it for the tournament.' And with that Lee turned and headed back down the alley.

Mariah turned to follow him, but Alison was still stunned at how rude the White Tiger had been. At first she reached for her beyblade. But rather than give her the satisfaction of a fight, she simply walked up to Mariah and looked her right in the eye.

'I don't know what Ray did to your team. But I'm certainly not going to stand here and take it. It's your problem, and you and me will face it in the ring'. And with that she turned and walked past her team and down the alley.

Ray suddenly felt anger boil up in him. 'Mariah this isn't the time to worry about this. You had no right to be rude to Alison, just as Kevin had no right to battle Tyson like that.'

'Oh whatever, I don't have time for this. See you at the tournament.' And with that Mariah and the rest of the White Tigers disappeared round the corner to follow Lee.

The Bladebreakers at first stood for a moment before Tyson said 'Come on we should go find Alison'.

…

As the team returned to the main street Ray was walking slightly further behind. Max turned and said to him 'Ray what did Kevin mean? Why are you a traitor?'

Ray simply shook his head and responded 'It doesn't matter. What matters is that we win the tournament. But first we need to find Alison'.

When the Bladebreakers returned to the hotel they found Alison sitting on the balcony. While Tyson and Max went to practice and Kenny was typing away at his laptop, Ray went out to join her.

'Listen I'm so sorry Mariah was so rude like that. I don't know what she was talking about. I think she's still bitter about what happened.'

Alison then looked up. 'What happened?' she asked

'I WAS a member of the White Tiger team. I grew up with them. In my village we never had video games so we spent all of our time together, whether it was beyblading, or doing chores. We were so happy. But then Lee's grandfather gave me the White Tiger, the most powerful bit beast in the world. Lee was surprised he wasn't chosen to receive it. But he was still ok with it.' Ray sat telling Alison all of this as she listened, stunned at how her friend had such an interesting past.

'But I knew that I had to learn new skills as a beyblader which such a powerful bit beast. So I left my village to do that. I didn't abandon my team, I just wanted to find beybladers who were just as good as me.' Ray looked up at Alison who simply smiled at him

'Ray I knew you had a good reason, you've got a good heart. Who else would have invited me into their team? I was just some homeless girl off the street and you invited me in! I understand why we need to beat the White Tigers, but we also need to fix the broken bonds between you too'. Alison leaned over to Ray and lay on his shoulder and the two of them just sat watching the sunset.

A/N/ PLEASE REVIEW


	7. 7 The Asian Tournament Begins

A/N Just to confirm, the italics here are the commentators, while the bold statements are by Jazz Man aka the insane announcer

It was finally time for the Asian Tournament.

As the Bladebreakers touched down in Hong Kong, Alison was squealing with excitement keen to get out there. But as she got off the plane, it looked like she was going to be beaten by Tyson who was shouting 'I'M SO HUNGRY!' and pushed past her which knocked her backwards.

Luckily as she was about to hit the floor she felt a pair of hands and catch her. Ray looked down and grinned. 'You OK?'

'Yeah just fine' Alison replied blushing as she attempted to compose herself. 'You ready to battle in the first round today?' Ray simply nodded and the two continued walking through the airport where their bus was waiting.

…

When the Bladebreakers arrived in the stadium they realised they were going first, while the White Tigers competed in another group.

'Great! That means if we win sooner or later we will be facing the White Tigers!' Tyson shouted as they headed into the playing areas.

_Welcome to this years Asian tournament live from the China Tower. I'm Brad Best here with AJ Topper._

_Today we will begin the first round which will pit the Bladebreakers against the Tall Boys who have been storming up the charts lately. But then the Bladebreakers have also been coming in with their rookie reputation._

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! First up from the Bladebreakers we have Ray!**

_Ex-White Tiger member Ray has a distinctive edge in this competition. His bit beast Driger is a force to be reckoned with._

_But the Tall Boys certainly aren't going to hold back, Andre is a tough cookie with his Yak attack._

**PLAYERS! APPROACH THE DISH!**

_Today's dish has been specially designed to look like a classic Chinese mountain. Bladers will have a challenge avoiding those rocks, and one false move and youre crashing into the river._

**OK HERE WE GO! 3…2…1… LET IT RIIIIIIP!**

The two bladers flew into the ring with Ray immediately seeming to take a lead.

_Alright it seems like Ray wants this one over early. But OH Andre appeared out of nowhere blasting him towards a cliff_

Rays blade teetered on a cliff hanging on before it dropped. The Bladebreakers all held their breath….

Until Driger managed to balance itself and spin back out of danger.

'Phew it looks like Driger will be ok….WAIT WHATS THAT?' Kenny screamed as Andre's beyblade seemed to extend in size with extra layers building it up in height.

'Looks like his blade has some sort of outer defence system. That must be his Yak Attack. But because of its definite strength advantage over Driger, Ray's in real trouble', Dizzy said.

'Go Ray! You can still win this! We gotta stay in the competition!' Alison called

Ray simply blinked and focused back on his beyblade 'Go Driger!' as he managed to dart sideways just as Andre flew to land on top of him, leaving his blade to spiral out of control.

_WOAH looks like Andres lost focus and is heading straight for the rock wall. Down it comes….AND HE'S DOWN_

**AND RAY TAKES THE FIRST MATCH!**

'YES GO RAY!' the Bladebreakers all cheered jumping up and down!

The White Tigers sitting in the stands simply scoffed with Lee particularly unimpressed.

_Aaaaaaand now it's time for the second match of this round. _

**WILL THE PLAYERS PLEASE STEP UP TO THE RING!**

Alison stepped forward 'Hey can I take this one? I really want to do a proper match?' she said with Treagle at the ready.

'Yeah why not? It will give you a chance to really play a proper battle which will allow me to collect data on you for future matches' Kenny replied with his laptop at the ready.

'Good Luck' Ray said with a wink. But glancing past her he saw Mariah in the stands with a VERY annoyed expression.

_Wow it looks like The Bladebreakers have chosen Alison for this match, We don't know much about this blader, except that she has a bitbeast called Treagle_

_Andher opponent will be the Tall Boy Waylan…he's certainly has experience in hot climates which makes his intense heat attack a tough nut to crack_

**PLAYERS TAKE YOUR POSITIONS…3…2…1…LET IT RIIIIIIIIP**

'Go Treagle! Fire Blast attack now!'

_Alison certainly isn't wasting any time I guess with a fire bitbeast like Treagle shes used to things getting a bit hot…so the intense heat attack doesn't faze her._

Waylan began his heat attack, and even though Alison began to feel a sweat…she didn't even flinch. With one hit Waylans blade was hurled out of the dish

_WOW that one was over fast! And the Bladebreakers advance to the next round!_

'YAY! GO ALISON' The Bladebreakers cheered with glee! Ray ran over and gave Alison a massive hug which seemed to make Mariah twitch in the stands.

'Mariah why are you reacting like that?' Lee asked

'OH? Oh its nothing.' Mariah replied but her thoughts told a different story. _If that Alison thinks she's going to get to Ray before me she's got another thing coming!_

__A/N PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. 8 The Claws Are Out

A/N Just to confirm I am cutting some episodes out, so certain parts of Season 1 will be different to fit my story.

Also I'm trying really hard not to make it TOO romantic, because I know that annoys some people

PLEASE REVIEW

With The Bladebreakers winning the first round, alongside the White Tigers who were also victorious, both teams advanced to the next round.

That night, the team returned to their rooms and prepared for bed.

'Today was so much fun! I can't wait until we get to do battle again!' Tyson said as they all collapsed into their beds. 'Alison you were awesome today! Mariah looked totally shell shocked when you thrashed the other team!'

Alison turned with a look of surprise on her face 'Oh? Well maybe she just isn't used to seeing another girl as tough as her. Eh Ray? It seems like you too have quite a history'

Ray suddenly turned bright red 'Well we were best friends growing up together. But she's still my opponent. If she has any other feelings, then that's her problem'.

'Yeah right' Max laughed as the group settled down to sleep.

Later that night Kenny was typing away at his computer, testing out some new parts on the beyblades. Yawning he said 'Well Dizzy I think I've cracked it. I think I deserve a nice cup of tea'. With that he left the room leaving Dizzy sitting on the desk.

But suddenly a figure entered the room glancing at the monitor. 'Oh buy this computer has everything about the Bladebreakers. If I take it, Lee will be so pleased as we'll have an advantage'. She took a disk from the collection and put it into the laptop.

As it slowly downloaded Kenny re-entered the room. Standing over his laptop was Mariah! She turned in surprise 'Oh no!' she gasped as she grabbed the disk and ran out of the room

As Kenny ran after her shouting 'Give it back!' Alison awoke and dashed out into the courtyard where Mariah had stopped.

'Hey Mariah what are you doing? Give Kenny back his disk' she said as they stood out in the rain.

'No way! Your team doesn't deserve to win! I'm going to make sure the Bladebreakers have no hope of winning the tournament!' She held the disc out before laughing.

'But…I guess Alison…we could battle for it. If you win you can have the disc back, but if I win then I get to keep it. See if you're worthy of Ray.' Mariah pulled out her beyblade.

Alison sighed 'I don't know what you're talking about…there's nothing going on between me and Ray. But if we have to battle for it so be it' she also got out her beyblade.

By this point the rest of the Bladebreakers had also heard the commotion and entered the courtyard. Ray seemed perplexed by that last statement be Alison.

'Alison what does she mean about something going on between us?'

'I don't know Ray, but Mariah has vital data about our team, and the only way I'm going to get it back is to fight!' Alison got her blade ready as she counted down

3…2…1…LET IT RIIIIIIP

The two blades hurled towards each other. It was the epitomy of a cat fight! Treagle went straight in for the attack. But Mariah certainly wasn't hanging around.

'Galux cat scratch now!' A savage pink cat hurled out of her beyblade sinking its claws into Treagle.

'Oh no! Alison don't! Your beyblade can't be worn out before the tournament!' Max called the Alison as her beyblade had started to slow.

But Alison ignored him. 'NO! I don't know what you have against me Mariah. But I'm going to prove I'm just as tough as you!'

Mariah simply laughed 'PLEASE! It's obvious you like Ray! So just face it and let me defeat you!'

That snapped her

'NO! So what if I like Ray? I doesn't matter! You're still my main competition! I will defeat you! Treagle attack NOW'

With one sweeping shot Galux flew into the air losing its spin, until it crashed back down onto the ground while Treagle continued to spin.

'YES!' Tyson cheered. 'In your face Mariah! Now hand the disc over'

Mariah scowled 'I'm true to my word' and hurled the disc back towards Tyson.

'This isn't over Bladebreakers. I will defeat you. But Ray that Alison is a tough one. Keep hold of her'. Mariah turned on her heel and disappeared out of the courtyard.

As the rest of the team returned inside out of the rain, Alison still seemed stunned, as did Ray. The two turned towards each other with Ray speaking first.

'What was Mariah talking about? And did you just say you liked me?' Ray said, yet even he seemed embarrassed.

Alison looked him in the eye 'I don't know Ray, but if she does have feelings for you, you shouldn't let it get in the way of the competition.' As she turned to walk back inside Ray stopped her.

'What if I did have feelings for you, would it matter?' he asked her almost blushing. Alison simply shook her head. 'Maybe we should hold on until we finish this tournament. I think you need to mend barriers with your team first, especially Mariah.' She smiled at Ray and headed back inside.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW


	9. 9 The Semi Finals

The next day as the Bladebreakers slept, Ray slipped out and headed for a walk up into the Chinese mountains. It felt like home to him, yet he also felt at home with his team.

Why did Mariah seem so bitter about him leaving the White Tigers? She was his best friend! She didn't have to battle Alison like that?

Ray just shook his head as he followed a hill up into the highest heights where the land could be seen for miles around.

Suddenly out of nowhere he saw a beyblade hurl in front of him stopping him in his tracks. It was Lee's blade and from above he saw the White Tiger teetering on a ledge.

'Lee? What are you doing here? Did you follow me?'

Lee made no reaction except to look at his beyblade 'Galleon destroy his blade now!'. But as Galleon went to hurl itself towards Ray, he launched Driger and sent his blade blasting in the opposite direction and straight back into Lee's hand.

'Lee why are you doing this?' Ray asked as Lee jumped off the ledge so he was at the same level as him

'Because you upset Mariah and you need to pay! You should never have left our team. You don't deserve to have Driger!' Lee looked Ray straight in the eye, and just as he was about to relaunch his blade Ray stepped back.

'I don't want us to fight like this Lee. We need to save it for the ring, where I can prove to you I was right to leave the White Tigers. But just know, it had nothing to do with your team. You were always my friends, I just wanted to learn new skills of beyblading.' And with that Ray turned and jumped back down the mountain.

As he returned to his team who were now up and awake Kenny was briefing them on the days competition.

'Because we've advanced to the next round, all we need to do is win this round and we will advance to the finals against the White Tigers.'

'But what about that Mariah girl? She's one tough cookie!' Max asked. 'She certainly seemed to leave a mark on Alison'. Alison at this point turned to Max as if in denial.

'Whatever, we're all ready to fight' Tyson butted in and the entire team pushed their arms to the air 'LET IT RIIIIIIP'

….

_Welcome back to this years Asian Tournament here live from the China Tower. AJ Topper here with my co-announcer Brad Best_

_To advance to the finals and compete against the White Tiger Team, the Bladebreakers just have to defeat the Bladehunters._

**ALLLLLLLLRIGHT! TEAMS CHOOSE YOUR FIRST PLAYERS!**

'Hey guys can I go first?' Max asked keen to go ahead in the game. To which the rest of his team nodded.

_Looks like Max is up first, he's certainly a tricky opponent. He'll be going up against Chucky who says his beyblade is homemade, hes brave._

**3…2…1…LET IT RIIIIIIIIP!**

'Dracial attack now!' Max certainly didn't hang around in his attacks.

'I don't think we will have much competition here, the blade doesn't look very stro- OH NO!' Kenny cried as it seemed the tables had turned.

'DIVE ATTACK' Chucky cried as it looked like the entire dish had been sustained underwater. 'Just something I use in emergencies' he laughed

'NO Draciel isn't made to sustain that pressure he won't be able to grip properly! Hang in there Max!' Kenny shouted

But this time Alison piped up 'Max use Draciels defense! Use the water to your advantage! Any blader should be able to do that!'

To that Max grinned and shouted 'Dracial attack! Metal Ball Defense!' the water hurricane around his beyblade until it cleared.

'WHAT? NO?' Chucky cried as his blade came hurtling back to the ground on top of Max's. It darted off onto the corner of the ring and came to a landing by Chuck's feet, practically steaming.

_The first round goes to Max!_

'YEAH Draciel we did it! Thanks Alison' Max cheered as the crowd equally cheered.

'YES now we're one up! One more win and we're through to the finals!' Tyson cheered.

**TEAMS CHOOSE YOUR SECOND PLAYERS!**

'Hey guys do you want me to go for it this time?' Ray asked as the dish was prepared for the next battle.

The rest of the team nodded and Ray headed for the arena.

_Looks like Ray is up next, althought hes in an out-of-town team, he actually originates from here, may an outside advantage?_

_No much is known about his opponent Zippy, except he hasn't been defeated so far in the tournament._

**3…2…1…LET IT RIIIIIIIIP**

_Out flies Alison with her Treagle beyblade into the ring. Now this will be gritty…..OH WOW THIS BATTLES OVER BEFORE WE'VE EVEN STARTED!_

Zippy's blade hurled out of the ring within seconds of entry.

**AAAAAAAND THE BLADEBREAKERS TAKE THE SECOND ROUND!**

'YES! We're through the final YEAH!' Tyson and the rest of the team jumped up and down

'That was so fast, Dizzy?' Kenny said to his laptop

'No real surprise Chief, I analysed Zippy's blade, and the thing was made out of old plywood' the computer replied

'No surprise there then' Kenny said as Alison returned to her team.

'We're through to the finals! Now we can take on the White Tigers' Alison said high fiving Tyson and Max.

Ray simply nodded. _Lee now I can prove to you I deserve the White Tiger bitbeast. If I win, he's still mine._

A/N PLEASE REVIEW


	10. 10 FINALS TIME!

_Welcome back to the Asian Tournament live from the China Tower. I'm your commentator Brad Best here with AJ Topped. _

_This is it folks the epic showdown. It's Bladebreakers versus the White Tigers. We're about to begin so don't touch that remote!_

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN….THE FINAL BATTLES ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN! TEAMS CHOOSE YOUR PLAYERS!**

Over on the White Tiger Team Lee was prepping his team.

'OK guys we need to prove to the Bladebreakers how much of a mistake Ray made in leaving his team…first round who's going first?'

'ME!' Gary shouted jumping up and heading towards the ring.

Meanwhile Mariah was glancing over towards Alison who was similarly prepping her blade. _She better be ready to battle me. I'm definitely going to get my revenge._

Over on the Bladebreakers team they were also choosing their players.

'In terms of the first round, I think Alison would be our best bet' Kenny said tapping away at his laptop. But Alison shook her head.

'I'm going to take on Mariah. Me and her have a score to settle'. She sat back down and didn't seem keen to move. Tyson then jumped up saying 'OK let me do it! I cant wait to kick some White Tiger butt!'

_This looks to be an intense battle….Gary's bitbeast Galzy is a tough wall to move, but then again Tyson is also a strong player, his bitbeast Dragoon is on FIRE right now_

**PLAYERS TAKE YOUR POSITIONS….3…2…1…LET IT RIIIIIIP!**

Both blades hurled into the ring once again not wasting anytime…..

3

**AND GARY TAKES THE FIRST ROUND!**

Tyson trudged back to the bench with failure, more sulking than anything else. 'Sorry guys I lost. But I've got them on the run.'

'Don't worry Tyson, I'm sure Alison can pull back a win' Max replied glancing over towards Alison who was getting ready to battle.

Ray headed over to his teammate who seemed a little dazed. 'Hey good luck out there, Mariah is a tough cookie but I'm sure you'll win.' He took her hand and put Alison's beyblade in her palm. 'Perhaps after this you and me could hang out or something'.

Alison smiled at him 'Yeah that would be cool.'

**PLAYERS TAKE YOUR POSITIONS**

As Mariah stepped up to the ring her eyes had that sharp cat-like appearance. 'Get ready Alison…Ray is MINE!'

_Mariah is certainly once cool kitty, but behind that sweet appearance is a set of sharp claws, and I'm not just talking about her bitbeast Galux._

_Yeah Brad but Alison doesn't seem scared. Her bitbeast Treagle looks like it could swipe this kitty._

**3…2…1…LET IT RIIIIIP**

_And we're back with the second match of the Asian Tournament Finals. Mariah of the White Tigers is on the attack heading straight for Alison's blade._

'GALUX GO NOW!' Mariah screamed, but suddenly Treagle darted to the side and away from her blade sending Galux flying into the edge of the ring.

Alison simply laughed 'You'll have to do better than that! Now Treagle FIRE BLAST!'

_Woah are things getting hot in here or is it just me? _

Mariah looked to be getting angrier and angrier, before shouting 'NO! YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME! CAT SCRATCH NOW!'

Galux soared out of her beyblade and there was a huge flash. Alison groaned in pain and felt a huge slice in the side of her dress. When the light faded there WAS a huge cut in the bottom of her dress that dug right into her leg.

'Alison NO!' Ray cried but as he ran forward Tyson held him back. 'No Ray this is their fight'.

Mariah laughed saying 'Oh how sad your teammates being so worried about you. But I bet Ray won't be so interested in you when you're covered in cat scratches!'.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW


	11. 11 The Secrets Out!

'No way! Can Mariah do that?' Tyson asked Kenny but it was Ray who went to answer.

'When I was with the White Tigers, we were taught to attack the blader and the bitbeast to give us an advantage. Tigers have claws, why not use them'.

'It doesn't matter' Alison said, grabbing the rest of the Bladebreakers attention. 'I'm STILL going to win!'

But as she said that a massive chunk of the dish flew towards her and knocked her the ribs. She was sent crashing to the ground, and her beyblade then flew out next to her.

**THE FIRST ROUND GOES TO MARIAH!**

_WOW Alison looks like shes down for the count. This match may be over before its even started!_

The entire team ran towards Alison lying on the ground while Mariah simply stood impatiently tapping her foot.

As a time-out was called Ray marched over to the White Tiger team. 'Guys this isn't fair, Alison didn't do anything wrong, why should you take it out on her.'

For once even Lee looked guilty alongside the rest of the team. He glanced at Mariah and said 'Well girls get jealous, its what they do. It's your fault for leaving the White Tiger team.'

This made Ray turn to Mariah and simply say 'I don't care what you think of me Mariah. I won't force myself to like you because you like me. Alison has a much better heart than you.' Then he turned and walked back to his team where Alison was now awake.

Kenny was talking to Alison now saying 'If Mariah is going to play this way then we'll simply have to be careful'

But Alison didn't seem to be listening, she pulled herself up and got her beyblade ready as a signal for the competition to continue

**3…2…1…LET IT RIIIIIIIP**

Both blades once again stormed into the dish.

_Doesn't it seem like a bit of cat and mouse AJ? Galux is going round and round after Treagle. And Alison doesn't seem to like that._

As Mariah simply stood laughing, Alison attempted to go for the attack, but all while holding off the cat scratches from Galux.

'Alison you can't fight like that! Forfeit! It doesn't matter!' Max shouted but obviously to no response.

Alison simply regained her stance with her blade tearing into Galux. 'FIRE BLAST!' she cried 'Mariah was so busy tearing into me she left Galux wide open. ATTACK!'. With one sure fire her blade sent Mariah's flying back towards her.

**AND THE SECOND MATCH GOES TO ALISON!**

As the Bladebreakers cheered on their team-mate, Mariah simply stood, utterly stunned at her loss.

'I'm still here Mariah, looks like your attack didn't work' Alison said still perfectly still.

Mariah, seeming to come back down to earth, suddenly looked up and simply said 'Well it doesn't matter, you used up so much energy fighting me off this time you'll be easy pickings in the final battle.'

But what Mariah didn't expect was for Alison to be so weak she literally collapsed as Mariah said that. Her team came charging towards her.

Back in the medical room Alison still lay unconscious.

'She's going to be OK right?' Ray asked.

'Yeah but she shouldn't have to put herself through this.' Tyson said, the entire unaware of another figure standing in the doorway.

'I'm so sorry.' She said crying. 'I didn't mean to hurt her THAT much'

Alison suddenly sat up and got off the bench and headed towards Mariah.

'Jealousy is never a good thing' she said. 'I don't want us to be enemies. I just want to have a good fight. Can't we choose to be friends and just fight fair, no matter who wins.' She extended a hand to Mariah.

The White Tiger nodded and smiled at Alison taking the hand saying 'Yeah. Ray you're one lucky guy'. She turned and walked out to return to the battle.

With that Tyson turned to Ray and asked 'CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON?'

Ray simply blushed and said 'Oh well I think Mariah likes me…and so does Alison' that last part he said really quickly, to which Alison turned and gave him daggers before dashing out of the room.

Tyson and Max looked at each other and collapsed laughing. 'Awwww Ray that's so cute! You've got a crush! Do you like her?' Tyson asked

Ray silently nodded.

**OK LETS GET BACK TO THE COMPETITION FOLKS! 3…2…1…LET IT RIIIIIP**

It certainly improved the mood in the room that Mariah didn't seem to be out to kill Alison anymore, and the two of them certainly seemed to be enjoying the battle.

As Galux tore into Treagle Mariah said 'Wow this reminds me of when I was a kid and Ray was teaching me to beyblade. He was such a good teacher. We were always really close friends. I think that's why it hit me so hard when he disappeared from town without telling me. I guess seeing him here as my competition made me bitter about him, and I guess that's why I was so hard on you.'

Alison smiled at Mariah saying 'Well Ray does still care about you guys. I didn't force him to like me. He just did.' She shrugged at that point. But with an evil glint in her eye she said 'But that doesn't mean you're going to win. TREAGLE FIRE BLAST!'

'GALUX CAT SCRATCH ATTACK!

Both blades collided in a cloud of smoke.

_WOAH AJ I don't know whats going on down there! I think we'll have to wait until the smoke clears…..WOW Mariah is down and out while Alison has still got it going on!_

**ALISON IS THE WINNER! THE BLADEBREAKERS TAKE THE SECOND MATCH!**

As the Bladebreakers jumped up and down with joy Ray ran up and hugged Alison. As he pulled back out of nowhere he went in and kissed her! Mariah looked surprised but OK and the rest of the Bladebreakers were going 'OOOOOH!'

_WOW Brad some love fest going on in here today! Well that's one reward for winning a match!_

As Alison pulled back she saw Mariah coming over.

'Congratulations Alison you deserved to win and Ray I hope you and I can still be friends'. She extended her hand. Alison took it with a smile and then Ray did the same.

'Thanks Mariah. I can't wait to see what happens now…'

A/N HAHAHA IVE CUT IT OFF THERE! I fancied a change from the the story...that and I've run out of stuff to write about!

BUT PLEASE REVIEW HERE!


End file.
